


If You Wish For Home And Company

by fredda



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:06:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredda/pseuds/fredda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo is not too happy with his adventure so far, but he finds comfort in Rivendell and gets more than one surprising offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Wish For Home And Company

**Author's Note:**

> Not my native language, if you find any mistakes please point them out to me.

_"You are very welcome to stay here, if that is your wish." And he was just turning to leave when he leaned in again, close to Bilbo´s ear and his warm hand rested tenderly on his back, "And if you wish for company in the evening, you are welcome to visit my chamber."_

Bilbo had been surprised by the elf lord's gentleness. He had heard many things about him. That he was a fierce warrior, that he was a noble lord, a healer and a seer. Most dwarves assumed him to be a treacherous sorcerer while Gandalf said he was a trusted friend.

Despite what Bilbo had heard, the gentleness and the soft allure was not what he had expected, not that the famous elf lord would be so kind and warm towards a simple hobbit such as Bilbo Baggins.

Elrond´s words still lingered in Bilbo´s mind. Throughout the day it was all he could think of. And as the evening drew near and after he had his dinner and was freshly bathed, quite on their own account his feet took him to the hidden porch where Elrond´s housing lay.

He was not entierly sure what those words entailed, but he knew that he was deeply facinated and drawn to the elves and to lord Elrond in particular.

When Bilbo reached Elronds chambers, night was already upon the hidden valley and only a red and golden gleam on the horizon reminded of the last rays of sunshine. It was a good evening. Like all the rooms in Rivendell, Elronds chambers had no real doors, instead there where beautifully carved archways with silky curtains. The hidden porch was further covered by plants and trees and surrounded by a friendly murmuring stream.

From inside, the welcoming glow of candles was seaping through the curtains. Bilbo crossed the little bridge to the porch and for there was no door he timmidly knocked on one of the wooden arches and purposefully cleared his throat.

"Do come in Master Baggins, don´t hide in the dark." Elronds gentle voice answered and Bilbo drew back the curtains and stepped inside. Elrond rose from his chair behind his desk and greeted Bilbo with an open smile such as Bilbo had never seen from an elf. Not that Bilbo had seen many elves until visiting Rivendell but never mind that.

"I´m glad you took up my offer, Master Baggins." He spoke.

"And I thank you for offering my Lord." Bilbo answered, feeling just a little awkward. Elrond´s smile just widened and he gestured Bilbo to the second chair at his desk.

There was a little footstool in front of it with which Bilbo could climb onto the chair without problems and he just mildly wondered about the effort Lord Elrond had made.

"Can I further offer you a glass of wine?" Elrond asked, already holding a delicate decanter.

"Yes. Yes, gladly." Bilbo responded enthuisiasticly. And Elrond filled a glass for Bilbo and one for himself before sitting down in his chair next to the Hobbit.

Bilbo tasted the wine and it was heavenly sweet and velvety.

"And how have you been fairing on this journey so far?" Elrond enquired with serious interest.

"Good, pretty good." Bilbo responded quickly before giving it a deeper thought. But Elrond´s raised eyebrow showed him how unlikely that must have sounded.

"It is much harder than I had thought." Bilbo started again after a long pause, "And I miss my home...I´m...not sure it was wise to go with them. I don´t think I am right for this." Bilbo stuttered and did not dare to raise his eyes.

"There is not much that we can be sure of. But when I look at you, Bilbo Baggins, I am sure that the road you take will not fail you." Elrond´s voice sounded through the doubtfull silence like a warm wave.

"How can you be so sure?" Bilbo finally looked up.

Elrond smiled and opened his mouth to say something but then hesitated for a moment. "First of all I trust Gandalf in his choices and second usually my insight to the nature of others does not fail me. And you have such strenghth about you, you may rule the fate of many my friend."

And like magic, Elronds words chased away the doubt in Bilbo and he smiled and for this precious moment he belived.

"Now, I hope your stay so far had been pleasent?" Elrond observed Bilbo over the rim of his glass, putting on a lighter expression again.

"Yes very much so." Bilbo took another large sip of the heady wine befor elaborating his answer. "Rivendell is everything I imagined and so much more. All the beautifull words I´ve read, describing the elves and their noble home did not do them justice in the slightest. Long I have wished to see the last homely house myself and I am more than happy to be finally here and look upon the great lord of Imladris."

Bilbo babbled and blushed over his own words. But Elrond just kept smiling honestly and his eyes crinkled with mirth and something else that Bilbo could not yet perceive.

"Of all the things I heard about Hobbits, which is probably by far not as much as they deserve, I did not knew they were such an enchantingly charming folk." Elrond laughed.

"Ch- charming?" Bilbo sputtered.

"Charming indeed, if I regard you as an example."

"Mh you better shouldn´t." Bilbo muttered into his glass, "Most of my relatives would find it highly disturbing to be compared with my standards. I fear I´m not very respectable anymore."

But Elrond leaned closer, his expression ever friendly and his eyes filled with a kindling affection.

"There is nothing not respectable about you, Master Baggins and still your charmes are mesmerizing me like I have never known."

It was with no doubt not only the heady wine but the alluring words that made Bilbo reach out his hand and carefully grip the silken covered thigh of the elf and he braced himself up to the pearly shining lips that greeted him part-way. The elf´s hand, that was remarkably soft despite long lived years and dire wars, engulfed his much smaler hand and Bilbo sighed softly as the warm mouth moved against his own.

They stayed like this for a while, sharing slow kisses with growing passion, until Elrond drew back a little to look at Bilbo. Bilbo opened his eyes from the sudden halt, just realising that he had closed them.

"I do not wish for you to think that I invited you here to seduce you, Master Baggins. I meant what I said, I offer you company in whatever form you wish and I offer you a home if that is your wish." Elrond spoke softly and Bilbo had to look away for a moment, thinking on the offer.

"Maybe I could really call this place home." Bilbo murmured, more to himself, "But I have sighned a contract and I will stay true to it until the task is done. I´m a Baggins after all, I keep to my word." And then he looked back at Elrond, "But I gladly welcome your company, even if it is just for this night."

Bilbo saw a flash of the tender smile before the elf´s mouth was on his again, this time with more passion and Elrond carefully stroked one hand through Bilbos locks to keep him close. Meanwhile Bilbo drew his hand up the elf´s thigh and started fondling the growing bulge under the silken covers. Elronds breathing hitched and he made an attempt of pulling the much smaller Hobbit into his lap but Bilbo did not think highly of being handled like that.

"Mhpf- wait, wait" Bilbo protested, leaning back a little, "I might be much smaller than you but I´m not a babe that sits on anothers lap ." With merely a half-scowl and his reddened cheeks and lips the hobbit was probably not a very commanding appearance but Elrond took his complaint very serious.

"Forgive me, your pace is rather discomposing for an old elf like myself." Elrond laughed breathy.

"Sorry." Bilbo chuckled and retrieved his hand a little, massaging the elfs thigh again instead.

"Naught to be sorry about." Elrond murmured, stroking he hobbit´s cheeck, "Maybe we should move to a more comfortable place."

"That would be sublime." Bilbo laughed a little nervous and sat back in his chair but not before giving the elf´s leg a last squeeze. Elrond sat back in his chair for a moment, drawing a deep breath while examining Bilbo. His features were relaxed but the exitement was clear in his eyes and Bilbo returned the look with equal measure.

"Follow me then." Elrond spoke and gracefully stood up and walked past another curtain leading to the next room.

Bilbo smirked, took one last sip of the wine before following hatsily.

Behind the curtain was the bedroom. In the middle stood a big, beautiful bed with the finest of sheets. Elrond was standing next to it, already taking of his silken clothing, casting him a quick almost bashful smile. Bilbo followed his example and carefully laid his clothes on a nearby chair before joining Elrond on the bed.

Luckily it was not to high so Bilbo could climb onto it with his dignity still intakt. As soon as he was on the matress, Bilbo was greeted by Elronds hand which he gladly took and let himself be pulled into the elf´s armes. In the soft light they shared slowly deepening kisses, exploring each others mouths and Bilbo trembled from the intense contact from head to toe.

"Are you alright?" Elrond asked softly between kisses.

"Yes." Bilbo laughed, "Just a bit excited I guess." And he was not just refering to his erection that was momentarily pressed to the elf´s stomach, begging for attention.

"Relax Bilbo and let me make you feel good." Elrond whispered and his hands began caressing the hobbit´s body. With almost agonizingly slow and light touches, Elrond stroke Bilbos skin, from the tip of his ears down to his calves. The elf´s attention drew soft, breathy moans from Bilbo and he felt himself relax and enflame in equal messure.

Bilbo took the opportunity to examine the elf in return and marveled over the soft and almost hairless skin, the long and slender limbs and the proud erection that lay against the flat stomach.

With the hand that Bilbo had rested against the elf´s chest, he began to draw little circles across the skin, following the line of his muscles and was happy to see that goosebumps rose in the wake of his touches.

The breathing of Elrond changed and with one hand he pulled Bilbo down for another kiss, while the other crawled down his front and wrapped itself now tightely around his cock.

Bilbo squirmed helplessly as the elf caressed him in this most intimate way. He wanted to return the gesture, exspecially since he felt his own peak slowly building up.

From this possition he was unable to reach the elf´s cock with his hand but he was also reluctaned to move, so he drew his leg up a little and at first just with the side of his foot carefully traced the erection.

"Is this okay?" Bilbo asked when Elrond made a suprised sound at the sudden touch.

"Yes..." He moaned, "keep doing that please."

And so Bilbo grew bolder in his movements and drew his foot up and down the elf´s cock with more pressure, curling his toes around the shaft or over the tip every now and then.

It was an awkward angle but it worked. Bilbo was very close now and he rocked his hips just slightely into Elrond´s strocking hand.

When he came it was with a wordless cry, his face pressed into the crook of Elrond´s neck. The elf kept stroking him though the orgasm while his other hand lightely caressed the hobbit´s back.

Contend warmth spread through the hobbit´s body and he felt how his eyes grew heavy, but first he had to take care of Elrond. Elrond however took matters literally into his own hand.

With his free hand he pressed his cock against Bilbo´s foot and started stroking in a firm and steady rhythm. Bilbo came back to his senses and continued the rubbing of his foot. Soon Elrond followed Bilbo into the bliss and he pressed the hobbit even closer to himself as he came across his own stomach.

They lay in silence for a moment, holding each other. Only the heavy breathing sounded in the dim room. And it was Bilbo who finally broke the silence.

"I think I ruined your fine sheets." He said worrying but Elrond just laughed softly.

"Sheets can be cleaned my dear hobbit and maybe so should we." Elrond got up to fetch them both a damp cloth. After cleaning up they both leaned back into each others embrace again.

No words were nescesary and in the silence Bilbo regarded the elf´s features that suddenly lookes so young in the flicker of the candles and moonlight and he felt his own heart swell with happyness and was it perhaps...fortitude? He was sure that he would continue this journey and help the dwarves and he knew he would be alright. But for tonight he would just rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Sexual Orientation - Elrond dismounting his horse in An Unexpected Journey.


End file.
